The present invention relates to a pressure sensor according to the preamble of claim 1 and to its use.
Document DE 199 63 786 A1 discloses a pressure sensor which is principally apt for use in an electronically controlled brake system to determine the pressure of a hydraulic fluid. The sensor mainly consists of a semiconductor layer applied to a boron silicate glass. When pressure is applied to the sensor, mechanical stress in the material is produced between the layers, which stress can be measured on account of the piezoelectric effect by appropriately fitted electric electrodes. Due to the materials employed, the pressure sensor known from the above document cannot be used for aggressive media without an additional protective measure, such as embedding into silicon.
In view of the above, the invention has for its object to provide a pressure sensor which is especially well suited for the above-mentioned application and which is characterized by a particularly great resistance against aggressive media.